Enchanted
by bubbles2100
Summary: Maggie invites Jasper and Henry to go to the fair with her and what happens? Henry gets lost and she gets stuck with Jasper. It might not be as bad as it seems. Warning: VERY fluffy. Title and story  slightly  inspired by Taylor Swift's song. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History.**

**Enchanted**

. . .

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends, my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again, these are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon, I was enchanted to meet you, please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you…" – Taylor Swift_

. . .

Her heart had to be going a mile a minute. Heights were _not_ something she enjoyed, nor were they any more enjoyable at at least one hundred and fifty feet above the ground in a claustrophobic tiny vehicle with one other person. That one other person happened to be the one person she could barely sit in a room for five minutes with without arguing intensely- the person that had spent the entire summer blabbering about Arianna Gish and how _incredible_ she was and then for a month after that about how lucky he was that Henry picked him to be school president.

"C'mon, Maggie, it isn't that bad," Jasper insisted. She peeled one of her eyes open to glare at him, never once removing her hands from the seat she sat on. She gripped it with a fierce passion, determined that she would not let go even if the wheel went toppling over.

"_What_ isn't so bad about it?" she asked moodily. He laughed.

"Everything. Look, this thing won't break, like _ever_, so you're safe. Plus, if something _did_ happen, Henry's still down there and he'll catch you." That made her open her other eye so she could give him her infamous two eyed glare.

"Yeah, real reassuring, Jasper." He wiggled his eyebrows, obviously proud of himself.

"It got you to open your eyes." Maggie looked around, terrified by the aspect, and found herself almost feeling comfortable looking out at what was below until the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped moving.

"Wait- it's not moving. Why isn't it moving?" He gave her a look and pointed downwards towards the platform they hovered above.

"I thought you _knew_ about this kind of stuff. We're at the way top so it stopped," She felt foolish, but not as foolish as she did when she asked them to come to the fair with her. She had originally wanted to just go alone so she wouldn't get ridiculed for going to the fair with her parents that never seemed to want to do anything she did, but when she learned that Henry had never once in his life been to a fair, she knew she couldn't.

The conversation went well for a while. Henry told her that he had been to a bazaar or two and a busy marketplace in the Middle East, but he hadn't ever been to an American fair and he was kind of interested in going. This was the point in time when Jasper decided to butt in and then, somehow the kind gesture to one friend turned into more of a social gathering for three. She had to physically stop Jasper from making a Facebook event declaring and inviting hundreds of other people to the fair on the same day as them. It was just _that_ embarrassing that she would be going with them. She _truly_ felt foolish that day.

They barely got into the parking area that night when they began torturing her about her fear of heights and so they went straight for the giant wheel to get it out of the way- her idea and demand, not Jasper or Henry. She only hoped it didn't look strange to people she went to school with that happened to be there- the fact that she was all the way up at the top with Jasper Bartlett wasn't exactly something that was normal of her.

"Jasper, what are you _doing_?" she snapped when he began to rock back and forth within their vehicle. He stopped and looked at her.

"If it can handle that, it can handle _anything_."

"Let's just… talk about something else." she pleaded. He sighed.

"Ok, fine." She didn't look away from him because she wasn't about to face her fears again only to have them renewed with a vengeance. He, on the other hand, looked around avidly with his hands tapping on his knees un-rhythmically. She hadn't ever realized how antsy he was until just that moment. "Hey, didn't Henry say he was going to stay right by that tree?"

"The oak tree? Yes." Maggie still refused to look down. They were high up and it was _scary_. She _knew_ it was a bad idea to invite them.

"Well, he isn't there. Do you think something happened to him?" Maggie shrugged.

"It's possible he just moved closer, or maybe he went to the bathroom. When was the last time he went?"

"Um, TMI?" Jasper gave her a disgusted look. "So what do we do? He didn't bring his phone- he still thinks it's broken."

"We'll just have to wait by the tree," she sighed, finally glancing over at where they had left Henry. Jasper let out an excited yell.

"_Yes_, you _finally_ looked!" She shook her head. Henry wasn't there, so if Jasper was tricking her or if he thought he was, it didn't work at all. They were pretty close to the ground anyway, so she wasn't as scared of being up high. There was no need for him to get over-excited about her looking down.

When they arrived back at the base, Maggie insisted on getting off first, then Jasper. They then walked over to the big oak tree and stood by it with their hands on their hips and heads turning all around, trying to find Henry with everything in them.

"Where could he be?" Jasper asked calmly. Maggie turned slowly, examining every potential route he could have taken. He hadn't left much of a trail or any footprints, so tracking him was close to impossible, aside from the fact that a _ton_ of people were there.

"I don't know," Maggie sighed and brought her hands down from where they had rested momentarily. She was ready to give up and go home. The night had already been terrible as it was- she was forced to ride the Ferris wheel with Jasper and then Henry was nowhere to be found. She _needed_ to go home at this point. "Should we report him as missing?"

Jasper scoffed. "No, Henry Griffin doesn't get lost or _go missing_, Maggie. He'll find us. Plus, my dad would probably have a heart attack if he found out we lost Henry at the fair." She rolled her eyes.

Something in her gut told her that Henry was fine, that he was just wandering around and that he'd find them eventually, but she couldn't be sure if that wasn't just a bunch of anxiety she hadn't let go of since getting off of the Ferris wheel or if it was real feelings. Henry was adept at finding trouble, so what if he was picking a fight or getting chased? Or what if something else happened to him?

"We should just go get something to eat. I'm _starved_," Jasper suddenly said, putting his hand on his stomach. Maggie looked at him with wide eyes.

"What if Henry comes back here looking for us?"

"Then he comes back here looking for us," he shrugged. "But if I were him I'd be hungry and I know there's a food truck over there because I can smell it." She reluctantly relented to his typical teenager hunger and nodded. She was a little hungry too and the smells weren't helping in the least. Though, they most certainly weren't healthy or vegetarian friendly.

They ended up sitting back under the tree with their food. Jasper had gotten enough food for at least three people to consume over two meals and she had just gotten ice cream. It was officially the best part of her day because not only did it allow her to cool down, but it was kind of good. Jasper may have made fun of her for just getting ice cream, but who was he to judge her? Her night probably would have else wise consisted of ice cream and TV. This was definitely better than feeling incredibly lethargic on her couch.

"How can you eat all of that?" Maggie asked. He gave her an incredulous look as he chewed his cheeseburger.

"How can _you_ only eat ice cream? This is the fair, Maggie, you're supposed to eat a ton of food and then walk it all off." She didn't see his logic, but she didn't argue with him about caloric intake and exercise and instead continued her silent search for Henry Griffin- the missing boy at the fair.

. . .

In about fifteen minutes, Jasper had finished eating everything and then was off to find the trash. She, however, stayed at their tree waiting for Henry or even any _signs_ of him. She wasn't sure why she was so dedicated to finding him, but she wasn't going to admit Jasper was right and that Henry could find them on his own.

"Maggie," Jasper called out as he returned. She looked over at him and slowly rose from the ground. "I think I saw him heading towards the petting zoo."

"The petting zoo," she stated, her eyebrows raised in shock. "Why would he…?"

"I don't know, because it looked fun? C'mon, we'll lose him again if we don't go now." They moved quickly, practically pushing people out of their way (ok, she was doing that, not Jasper) as they went. When they arrived, Henry wasn't anywhere to be found and her heart that had once been racing with that adrenaline rush that came so often in her life was now in her stomach.

"He's not here," Maggie sighed. She slapped the sides of her legs in a mixture of relent and frustration and Jasper shrugged.

"Oh well."

"_Oh well_? Your cousin goes missing and you _almost_ find him and it's _oh well_?" He shrugged again, making her even angrier and even more upset.

"Henry's not _five_, Maggie. He'll meet us at the car if worst comes to worst. He probably just got carried away in all of the lights and action that he completely forgot about us." Maggie blinked. She had so many arguments that she could throw at him that she had to think about which one should have gone first.

"You're giving up? I wouldn't want you to give up on finding me if I got lost at the fair." Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder and she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Calm down Maggie. We'll give him an hour and if we still can't find him, then we'll worry, ok?" She nodded. He removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to the petting zoo again. "So… petting zoo?"

She fought her smile, but it won in the end.

. . .

They had been on almost every ride, pretending they were scared (or not so much pretending) by yelling fakely and laughing and talking during the lame parts. She couldn't believe she didn't know that Jasper could be so _fun_ before. By the time they decided that they'd avoid the spinning rides because Jasper told her he could _not_ ride on spinning rides without vomiting afterwards, she had successfully forgotten about how worried she was about Henry. Instead she laughed at him for his quirk and they continued on and played several of the games.

He was a really interesting person, actually. He had a very high tolerance level when it came to waiting in lines and he was never really rude to anyone other than maybe the old person that he swore was staring at him when they were in line for one ride.

He bought her things when she saw them and _had_ to get them, even though she said she'd buy them herself. It was sweet of him and she couldn't help but kind of like the feeling she had about him. There were, in fact, moments she would just stare at him and smile because he was completely different than he was when it was him, her, and Henry and completely different than when they were younger and didn't communicate. They weren't arguing and they weren't even close to it. It actually kind of felt nice, oddly enough.

She allowed herself to forget everything. She forgot about the summer of him going nonstop about Arianna Gish and she forgot about losing to him by one vote. She forgot that they were supposed to be competing against each other for the highest GPA and she let herself be who she was with him being who he was, even though the thought of him being with Arianna still burned in the back of her mind. She didn't know if they were together or not, but she would _definitely_ understand it if they were.

Jasper ended up losing most of the games they played and Maggie made fun of him by teasing him with the tiny trinkets she won almost every time. He had told her that he wanted to win one of the huge stuffed animals or the big prize that hardly anyone ever got, just so he could have something to remember the fair by, but apparently fate wasn't on his side. He continued to lose.

It was nearing the end of their hour when they reached a game he _had_ to play and she rolled her eyes when he told her exactly that.

"I _have_ to play this one,"

"Jasper, this is _basketball_, need I remind you of your unsuccessful games as a Tornado?" He gave her a look and held up his hands.

"I am a _beast_ at this game, Maggie. Just watch, I'll win that giant bear for you in no time." She raised her eyebrows and stood to his side when he got the first basketball in his hands. It appeared to her that he was trying to impress her when he first attempted to shoot the ball.

"Oh," she laughed when he didn't make the shot. "You're a beast at this game alright." Jasper tossed his hand at her and took the next basketball.

"I'll get this one." They ended up staying at that game for about five rounds when he finally gave up with defeat visible in his posture. She was tempted to try and win the game for him; he looked _that_ saddened by his loss.

"Here," She handed him one of her small bears and he sighed.

"This is all I get?" Jasper examined the bear and then stared at her. "How is it that you won all those times and I won _zero_?" Maggie laughed.

"Maybe I'm special."

"Yeah, maybe you are." He said the words quite seriously and she felt her heart flutter. It wasn't everyday that something made her heart do that, so she felt kind of put off by it, especially with those thoughts she had about Arianna and him going out. It was almost wrong.

An awkward silence fell upon them and Maggie pulled her lower lip into her mouth as they slowly continued down the row of games. She wasn't as interested in finding Henry anymore for some reason. All she really wanted to do was let Jasper win something, so she stopped him at the water shooting game and sat down abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to _let_ you win so you can have _that_ monkey." She pointed at the green stuffed monkey that dangled from the ceiling and he cocked an eyebrow.

"_Seriously_?"

"Seriously," She patted the stool beside her and he shrugged as he sat down.

He won, but not after she won the first game. He told her she was cheating him out of it, but she really couldn't help herself. The game was simple and they were somehow the only two playing as everyone else seemed like they were scared of her when she let out a yell when she won, so it was minimal difficulty.

She gave him a high five when he won during their second game and he laughed about it when the man running the game offered him one of the other monkeys that dangled around. He wanted the one Maggie promised he'd win and he got it.

"There," she said as they began to walk again. "You finally won something." He grinned from ear to ear, proud of his achievement even if she let him win and he knew it.

"Henry is going to be _so_ jealous. I got a green monkey and I bet he didn't get _anything_." She almost wished he hadn't brought Henry back up. They had been getting along quite well without her worrying about where his cousin had disappeared to and she actually kind of wanted it to keep going.

"It _has_ been an hour. Do you want to go back to the tree and look?" Jasper didn't say anything for a moment and instead looked ahead of him with a look of curiosity on his face. She looked too only to be stunned by what she saw.

Henry Griffin was throwing ping pong balls at goldfish bowls.

"How long do you think he's been doing _that_ for?" Jasper asked under his breath. Maggie shook her head.

"I'd make a wild guess and say since we went on the Ferris wheel." As they drew near to Henry, Maggie's eyes widened at the amount of fish he had successfully procured. They were all by his feet and some were on the counter. There had to be at least a hundred of them.

He threw gently, but quite accurately. He had collected an audience that stared in awe as he tossed the ping pong balls. No one else played, however, as Henry had gotten all but two of the goldfish.

"Hey…Henry," Jasper greeted slowly. His cousin looked at him and smiled widely, looking quite proud of himself and his achievement of clearing out a whole game of its main directive.

"Hi Jasper, Maggie," She nodded when Henry acknowledged her and then she pointed down at the fish.

"Have you been doing this for this whole time? We were worried about you; we thought something might have happened." He turned back to the game and threw his remaining ping pong ball into another fish's bowl, prompting the operator to sigh and to grab it so Henry could throw his last.

"Fish shouldn't be treated like this," he explained as he took the bagged fish from the woman. He held it up and smiled at it. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon."

"Henry, you can't seriously be planning on bringing all of these fish home. We don't have any space or any food or-" Jasper started to complain.

"It's ok Jasper. I'm taking them somewhere safe." Then, he turned to the woman and smiled, "Could I have another round please?" She exhaled, took his money, and then held her arm out for him to aim. He got the fish in seconds.

. . .

Maggie watched Henry from under the tree. He was, and had been for the past fifteen minutes, letting his goldfish friends go in the pond near his and Jasper's house. It had taken them a whole twenty minutes of arguing about where they'd put the fish for them to agree on this plan of action and then another five for Henry to gather all of the fish that the woman at the game had given him into a box also given to him by the same woman. She wondered if he knew that they'd still be playing that game until the fair closed for the year and then all over the United States until the end of time. Probably not.

"Do you think if we let him go again tomorrow that he'd get more?" Jasper asked as he walked up beside her. She turned her head and smiled.

"Probably," He wore his monkey around his neck and it made him look funny, so she laughed at him.

"What?"

"You're _wearing_ your monkey?" He looked down at it and then at her, his facial expression shifting from confusion to a nerdy grin.

"Of _course_," Maggie laughed.

"Well, at least you didn't waste all of your money on goldfish that you were going to release into a pond." He laughed once.

"Yeah, just wait until my dad hears about this one." She found herself drawing closer to him and she bit her lip when she slipped her hand into his. He looked shocked and confused at the same time and he opened his mouth to probably ask her what she was doing, but she stopped him by speaking first.

"Thank you for coming with me to the fair, Jasper. I appreciate it." _Lame! Lame_. That was lame and definitely not her goal. What she meant to do was to tell him about how much fun she had and the fact that she _might_ actually go back on the Ferris wheel regardless of how she felt about heights and- "I mean, thank you for _everything_- the rides and the games and the ice cream. I had fun." He nodded.

"Yeah, so did I." She felt his hand for a moment and that was when she realized what she was subconsciously doing. She was squeezing his hand tightly. Not only was it embarrassing, but the fact that she was holding it made no sense. Maybe somewhere in the depths of her heart, she was avoiding kissing him and replaced a kiss with squeezing his hand. She took it away when, for some reason, she started getting close to him- even closer than she had been before. Or maybe _he_ was the one getting closer.

"It was… _enchanting_," she said quietly after a moment of thought. She immediately regretted her word choice. There were about a thousand other words she could have used and she chose _enchanting_. What was she doing? Not only was it corny, but it also probably sounded really ridiculous.

Her face was inches from his, though, and she could tell he might have been uncomfortable, but she truly did have a good time with him and she wanted him to know. Fighting the urge she had to back away and go blush it off in the car, she quickly pressed her lips against his and actually found herself kind of enjoying it rather than regretting it.

Maggie slipped back seconds after initiating the kiss, but their eyes didn't break their connection. She kind of wished he'd say something because she really didn't think her night would go like it had. Henry getting lost, spending an hour and a half with Jasper _alone_, finding Henry at the goldfish game, and then kissing him? It was insane. She probably could have gone home and blushed about it for weeks. Mostly the kissing part, not anything else, though.

It took her a moment to realize what she had done and when it happened, she started panicking inside and thinking really, really quickly. She really shouldn't have been doing what she was doing. He was probably still in love with Arianna and what about her? Who did _she_ love? Why was she doing this? Why did she just kiss him and tell him all of that? It didn't even make any sense. She was sure he was going to hate her or make her feel awkward every second she was around and that would be the end of it. And Arianna- Arianna would _never_ forgive her if she found out she kissed Jasper and they were involved. Why didn't she know if they were together or not? And why did she just kiss him anyway, even with the knowledge that there was a potential other in his life?

"Are you in love with Arianna still?" she asked worriedly, cringing and putting her hands on her forehead anxiously. It was awkward, she knew it was. The whole kissing him thing and then questioning if he was in love with someone else probably shouldn't have flown, but this was her and this was him, so it was going to fly no matter what. "Oh gosh, if you and Arianna are together or anything… and I… I'm so sorry, Jasper- I really shouldn't have-"

He lunged forward and captured her into a kiss. She was momentarily motionless and her heart fluttered even more than it had earlier. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe- all she knew was he held her close to him and his mouth was practically a part of her. She wouldn't have minded it had they not been out in public with his cousin.

What she said earlier about it being enchanting was definitely the truth. Everything they did at the fair was magical and captivating and she wanted to do it all over again- even the Ferris wheel. To make it even better, though, he kissed her like she was the greatest thing on the planet. She _really_ hoped he was in love with her; otherwise this kiss would have greatly offended her.

When he moved his mouth away, she was still numb with complete shock and he must have known it because he placed his hands on her face and rested his nose against hers.

"I was never in love with anyone else," he said softly. "It's always been you."

. . .

From his place at the bank of the pond, Henry lifted his last little swimming friend and smiled at him. The night before, he and Jasper had gone to the fair so Jasper could teach him about what they were before they brought Maggie and he didn't even get to see the fish until just before they had to leave. That was around the time he decided what he'd do when they brought Maggie. She and Jasper had been arguing a lot lately and he was really tired of it.

He really didn't like what they were doing to those fish in the least almost as much as he didn't like Jasper and Maggie's arguing. Keeping the fish in a container when they could be out in ponds seemed like it was cruel- their _homes_ were in ponds. So, he set Jasper and Maggie up at the Ferris wheel and let them be together for as long as it took them to find him at the fish game, hoping it would make them stop fighting.

When he opened the plastic bag, he sighed, "Alright, the last one. Don't get eaten too soon or your purpose will be ruined." He gently set the bag into the water and allowed the fish to swim away. As he turned slightly, he smiled at what he saw. They were sitting under a tree together, holding hands and they looked actually quite happy- Jasper made Maggie laugh and that in turn made Henry nod with content.

It was _exactly_ what he was hoping for.

. . .

_Fin._

. . .

**A/N: Thank you **_**so**_** much for reading this! I was just thinking about this idea this morning and I had to get it down and out of the way, so it's not edited and edited over and over, it's pretty fresh and not done to my standard of perfection, but it's close enough that I'll post it. And surprisingly, I actually had to do research for this to make sure my interpretation of the fair was accurate, so if you were wondering for some reason if that's how it would be, it's pretty darn close.**

**Review if you liked it- I dare you. :)**


End file.
